magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 250
This magazine is dated February 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge The good, the bad and the bullshot - 4 pages (12-15) :Exploring the increasingly twisted landscape of the videogame promotional screenshot. Digital playthings - 2 pages (16-17) :How Swedish kids startup Toca Boca's homespun charm is conquering the app store. Launch control - 1 page (18) :The industry consultant (Jason Della Rocca) who wants to help Canadian indies enjoy a smooth ride. Breakfast Club - 1 page (20) :At Edge Presents, Tadhg Kelly and Mark Sorrell]] delivered their visions of where videogames should be heading next. Soundbytes; Arcade Watch - XD Dark Ride- 1 page (22) My Favourite Game - Cory Doctorow - 2 pages (24-25) :The celebrated sci-fi author and activist talks about the digital afterlife, andy why Apple would be a bad armchair maker. This month on Edge - 1 page (26) Dispatches Dialogue (Letters) - 2 pages (29-30) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (32) :No mere escapism, Virtue's Last Reward impresses with its moral dilemmas and philosophical leanings. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (34) :Looking back on a year of controversy, perhaps gaming's identity crisis marks a fracture point. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (36) :As the rest of Edge sorts out the top 50 developers, YPIW gets the task of toe-tagging the bottom 50. Hype Round-Up - 2 pages (62-63) Features Edge Developer Awards 2013 - 14 pages (64-75,88,90) :Valve - 12 pages (76-87) Reviews Post Script PlanetSide 2 - 1 page (97) : How PlanetSide 2 strips the mistrust from free-to-play. DmC (Devil May Cry) - 1 page (100) : Why a western touch was exactly what Dante needed. Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch - 1 page (108) : Level-5's commitment to localisation helps Ni No Kuni stand out. Create People: Mohammad Alavi - 2 pages (118-119) :How an aspiring doctor became the designer of No Russian. Places: The Reach - 2 pages (120-121) :Why Skyrim's most barren environment makes for a bountiful world. Things: The Animus - 2 pages (122-123) :Why the genetic memory projector of Assassin's Creed is more than a plot device. Studio Profile: Bungie - 4 pages (124-127) :After a lengthy silence, the post-Halo Bungie surfaces with Destiny soon to be revealed. The Making of... Sleeping Dogs - 4 pages (128-131) :How United Front Games' open-world homage to the Hong Kong action flick survived cancellation and came back stronger for it. The Art of... Gears of War 3 - 4 pages (132-135) :How Epic maxed out the 360. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (136) :The TweeBC In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (138) :Abdicating authorship revisited The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (140) :Dishonored is the new Thief. Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (142) :The art of conversation Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Online Editor : Nathan Brown Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Matthew Burns, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Andy Kelly, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Rich McCormick, Craig Owens, Simon Parkin, Steven Poole, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith, Keith Stuart, Chris Thursten, David Valjalo, Kevin Williams Art Contributors :Martin Davies, Charles Peterson, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews